Loony Night
by Runecat311
Summary: My Submition for the 24 hour Romance Challenge. I hope I did everything right, rated M Oneshot. Femslash. Hermione/Luna. Luna has always loved Hermione, but was always her friend, can one night help her tell Hermione what she feels?


_**Loony Night**_

Even after all this time, I remember the night I first made her quiver from my touch. She was so peculiar, and people called me the loony one; her bushy brown hair, her dark eyes, and her cream skin I remember the most. She reminded me of a lion, so it was of no surprise I found she was a Gryffindor, but I was a little disappointed she wasn't a Ravenclaw like me; she was always so smart, smarter than the boys she hung around with. I was jealous when that Ron boy tried to win her heart even after she came out of the closet, even more so when she went with Victor out of pity. This tale takes place after the war, when all was peaceful and Ron took the hint to bugger off. Hermione and I became friends for she was unaware of my wishes to romance her; she took me out to a meadow on a starlight night, the night where I actually started living. We sat beside each other, just looking at the stars.

"So how's Neville?" She asked me suddenly; to this I laughed.

"Hermione, dear, you know I'm a lesbian." I said to her.

"Oh! I know but…I thought you two were close?"

"We stopped being close when he found out ..." I clogged my nose and did my best Neville impersonation "'Oh, I did some research and apparently gayness isn't able to be cured. Odd. Anyway, I thought I'd let you know I'll stop being friends with you'." She laughed then shook her head.

"I never knew Neville could be so vile."

"Oh, he's a different person behind closed doors." I said simply, but trying not to apply anything sexual about him since I wouldn't have a clue. I thought I'd have to elaborate myself, but with Hermione, I could say the 'Nargals are flying around Harry' and she would understand what I meant. "You understand a lot about me, Hermione." I said my thought out loud before I could catch it back. "You hardly judge me."

"Luna, people shouldn't have been so cruel to your uniqueness."

"You mean my weirdness?" Hermione shook her head.

"Not at all, in fact, I found your little rantings to be rather cute." She said as she slid her hand over mine. "Adorable even." She spoke rather sultry and I felt myself shake.

_Is she-?_

"Luna…I want to tell you something." She spoke very slowly into my ear, and with her hand she brought my head so I was looking into her lion eyes. Gods above her eyes alone made me quake, her hair was now controllable and not at all bushy, framing that beautifully matured face, and her black top and muggle jeans made her already fairly good sized assets look bigger. I felt myself grow warm in an area I wish wouldn't get so warm around the person who wanted me as a friend and nothing more. "Luna, for the longest time I thought you were just so adorable, from the start I wanted you for myself, but it wasn't until quite recently I knew of your orientation, well I guessed, but I wanted to be sure so I wouldn't scare you away." She spoke each word slowly to the point it drove me insane, and then she finally said it. "Luna, I love you. I always did."

"Me too!" I blurted. "I-I mean I love you. I mean I always did. I-." Suddenly her finger lay on my lips, silencing me.

"Shhh. Quiet my little raven." She cooed, and then suddenly, her lips were on mine. I was too shocked to kiss back; simply sitting there with my eyes wide open; she pulled back and looked at me with worry. "Is this too fast? I'm sorry I'm inexperienced in all of this and I-." I snapped back to reality and pulled her to me and kissed her. She moaned as my tongue gently grazed her lips, they were joined for a brief moment before I pulled away.

"This isn't too fast for me, not at all; I'm just surprised this is happening. I always wanted this." I poured my heart to her; it sang the raven's love song, and the lion couldn't get enough. I caressed her sides gently under the night sky. "So I'll be your first, hmm?" I asked the brunette playfully; she nodded her head, blushing madly.

"I…wanted to save myself for you." She said those words and I felt my heart flutter. I will have something that Ron, Victor or Harry will never ever get, I will have her.

"Just tell me if I'm going too fast." I told her, sliding my hands under her shirt while she nodded wildly. I gently pulled the shirt off and kissed her trim stomach. "So beautiful." I purred, feeling the skin warm up to my touch. I saw the cream skin turn red in a full body blush while carefully removing her bra. "Someone's excited." I purred to the beautiful lioness; in response she grabbed my crotch and felt my dripping core.

"So are you." She said shakily; I removed my robe, top and bra for her, since I knew her iron nerves wouldn't be made of iron at this point. I laid her down, gently caressing her skin while watching her quake in arousal.

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" I asked her although her face was answer enough I wanted to be sure it was the person Hermione and not the body that wanted me to continue.

"Yes, Luna, please." She added the last word in a small cry. "It…it's starting to hurt." She put simply. "I need you." Her words heightened my own arousal and I set off with lying by her side, caressing her with one hand and trying to work her pants off with the other. Frustrated, I pulled out my wand and uttered a spell to remove her muggle clothes, and then set off to tease her by rubbing her panties and was pleasantly surprised to find her panties were already drenched.

"Looks like you won't need to be teased." I said playfully. "You're as wet as an ocean." Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"Luna, please, I can't take much more." She panted while speaking which made her voice reached an arousing level, and I couldn't help but cater to her wants and desires. I slid my hand down into her panties and felt the heat of her core. She moaned in pleasure as I rubbed her clit; gods she was so wet, and she was ready. I slid a finger into her and she gasped, throwing her head back, panting like a wild animal. I pumped slowly at first until she begged me to go faster I catered to her whim and felt a spot that made her cry out the most and made her walls tighten. I pumped harder, rubbing that spot until she cried my name and I felt a flood of juices emit from her. I giggled as I pulled out of her.

"You never told me you are a squirter." She was embarrassed and covered her face.

"I thought that was normal." She moaned; I uncovered her face and kissed her nose.

"I think it's cute." I said while licking my fingers. "You taste divine." She smiled and I laid on top of her, holding her.

"Can I do the same to you?" She asked. "I want to know if you squirt too."

"You don't have to do th-." I cried out as her leg ground against my core.

"What if I want to, hmm?" She purred like a lioness. "I want to pleasure my little blonde raven."

"A-Alright." I moaned as she gently pushed me down and slowly inched off my pants.

"No panties?" She said at last and I felt myself blush.

"I am Loony Lovegood, remember?"

"That you are, my Luna." She said kissing me as her hands rubbed my hardened nipples and ground her leg into my core. "You want more?" She asked after a while of her doing this; I nodded. "Alright, just lay still." She instructed and I dared not move as her hand slid down to my core; she then slowly inserted two wonderfully magical fingers into me. She smiled as her ministrations made me gasp, shiver and cling to her flesh.

"Oh, Hermione." I felt myself cry out as her fingers arch and rub my inner walls. "Keep…keep going…right there." I screamed as I climaxed against her, dragging my nails against her skin; she chuckled as she pulled out her fingers.

"So you squirt too." She purred licking her fingers. "Delicious." She cuddled up against me and I held her close. "Let's sleep here for the night."

"Alright." I answered, holding her close and falling into a dreamless sleep because my dream has already come true.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The water woke us up first before Harry did. We woke up quick from the sprinklers (Muggle device) and fled from Harry's front lawn before he could even say 'again ladies, really?' We left magically of course into Hermione's apartment, and we laid down on her bed, which soon became ours and I never slept alone after that night. Ever again.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**So ya, this is a challenge, I just wanted to see if I could do it. Hopefully I did awesome! :D Ok, Mass Effect is in the works right now, it was hand written now I'm trying to put it on word to put it on Fanfiction, and work is NOT HELPING X.X Anyway hope you enjoyed this. Later**

**-Runecat311**


End file.
